renesancnikralovstvifandomcom-20200214-history
Level 3 Cirkev PDT
PDT - Points of Divine True říká se, že zhruba 300.000 bodů musí získat vyznavač církevní cesty, aby měl šanci dostat pozvánku mezi elitu - hráče na úrovni 4. Zde se pokusím popsat, jakým způsobem je může získat. V zásadě existují dvě možnosti: * ovlivňováním ostatních postav prostřednictvím kázání * úspěšným výkonem některé z církevních funkcí implementovaných ve hře Kázání Každá postava má v hlavě 9 idejí o základních principech světa. Kněz je schopen pomocí kázání měnit sílu těchto idejí a podle toho, jak je úspěšný, za to získává PDT. Jak to tedy funguje: Ideje postavy najdete v duchovním menu. Jejich síla se pohybuje od 0 do 100. Pokud má kněz sílu nějaké ideje alespoň 80, může jí kázat. Kázat může na těchto místech: * u tržnice * u radnice * u kostela * u hospod * na hranicích města Kázání je celodenní činnost, nicméně kazatel se může přesouvat během dne z místa na místo. Pokud na zvoleném místě již někdo káže, bude se ostatním postavám zobrazovat pouze první kazatel. V tomto článku je vysvětlen výpočet změny síly ideje během kázání a také síla přesvědčování kazatele. Za každého posluchače, který byl ovlivněn kázáním, získá kazatel tolik PDT, kolik odpovídá součinu síly přesvědčování a čísla závislého na původní síle ideje posluchače uvedeného v následující tabulce: * původní síla ideje 0-19% --> činitel 2 * původní síla ideje 20-29% --> činitel 3 * původní síla ideje 30-39% --> činitel 5 * původní síla ideje 40-49% --> činitel 4 * původní síla ideje 50-59% --> činitel 3 * původní síla ideje 60-69% --> činitel 1 * původní síla ideje 70% a vyšší --> činitel 0 ''příklad: Pokud kazatel se silou přesvědčování 32 káže ideu, kterou má posluchač před začátkem kázání na síle 15, získá kazatel 32(síla přesvědčování)x2(původní síla ideje mezi 0-19%)=64 PDT.'' Pokud káže kazatel se silou přesvědčování 16 ideu, kterou má posluchač před zahájením kázání na síle 35, získá kazatel 80 PDT. Církevní management Církevní hodnostáři získávají PDT aniž by sami museli kázat. Jejich úkolem je dohlížet na to, aby se víra jejich oveček nesnižovala, ale rostla. Za každý den, kdy se průměrná síla víry všech obyvatel území, které spadá pod jeho kontrolu, nezmění, získává biskup 1000 PDT. Za každý nárůst průměru o procentní bod získává dalších 1000 PDT. Když průměrná síla víry v diecézi klesne, potom biskup ztrácí 1000 PDT za každý procentní bod. Průměry jsou kalkulovány s přesností na 2 desetinná místa členové diecézního koncilu získávají/ztrácejí 60% toho, co biskup kromě člena koncilu odpovědného za věrouku, který získává/ztrácí 90% toho, co biskup Farní kněží mají své zisky/ztráty kalkulovány na základě průměrného růstu/poklesu víry osob v jejich farnosti. Denní zisk faráře je 400 PDT pokud se úroveň víry nemění, za 1% zvýšení průměru získává 300 PDT, stejně tak při ztrátě ztrácí 300PDT za 1% Poznámky: * úroveň víry závisí na síle jednotlivých idejí postav. Čím vyšší síla idejí, tím vyšší víra. * na průměrnou sílu víry mají vliv i cestující obchodníci přítomní ve farním městě nebo diecézi * vzhledem k tomu, že pokud se sejdou v jedné hlavě opačné ideje s vyšší nulovou silou, začne síla obou klesat, nejjednodušší způsob, jak uškodit nějakému knězi je začít v jeho farnosti hlásat opačnou ideu, než jaká je nejčastěji zastoupena :-) Category:Guides